The Motorcar
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: This is exactly what you think it is. Sibella x Monty.


Monty looked at the motorcar in disappointment.

"It's bigger than I expected. Do you believe that it is big because Lionel is trying to compensate for something? You would know, Mrs. Holland, but then again, most husbands wouldn't like their wives to gossip about such things, now would they?"

Sibella glared at him with harsh eyes, not amused with his japes. Her mouth was set into a firm line.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked him in a tight voice. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "You asked to see the motorcar, and now you've seen it. Can we please go back into the house? I'm utterly freezing, Monty!" she complained.

Monty looked up from the car. It was quite chilly out today. A light coat of pale, glistening, white snow had dusted the land, and Sibella did look rather cold in her dress. Not that her dress really covered anything to begin with, or kept her warm. She did have on a nice black fur over her red dress.

But it was simply too much fun to tease her. Monty didn't want this to end just yet.

He ran his hands along the paint of the car as he walked around it. The whole thing was a dark black color, so easy to get dirty or see the scratches on it. It was a nice car if he was to admit it, though he'd never say such things to Sibella, that would only fuel her antagonizing of him.

"Monty!" she whined, "I want to go back inside, enough of the stupid damn car! Men and their toys!" she huffed as she wrapped her fur shawl around her.

Monty ignored her and opened the door to the car instead.

"Monty!" she stepped towards him, horrified of what he had just done, "Don't do that! Lionel is very protective of this stupid thing!"

"But Lionel's not here," he stated.

"But if he finds out- "

"Sibella, he's not here."

She sighed angrily and gave up.

Monty slid into the front seat. He placed his hands on the steering wheel. He imagined himself driving something like this. It must feel so exhilarating to be in control of this iron machine, this iron box with wheels.

"Where are the keys?" he asked her as he suddenly jumped out of the car and started looking around the garage.

"Are you mad?" Sibella blurted out, "Monty, it's cold, I want to go back inside."

Monty located the keys. He turned around and gave Sibella a smug, satisfactory smile. He waved them in front of her triumphantly, like a child.

"Well of course you're cold, _dear_ , you're standing outside. Come in the car, I'm sure we can get it warmed up for you."

"But Lionel- "

"Damn Lionel and damn his bloody car!" Monty suddenly yelled. He slammed a hand onto the hood of the car, making quite a loud sound.

Sibella looked at him for a moment before she slid into the seat next to him.

Monty started up the car, and they drove through the snow for a bit.

"Just don't crash this bloody thing, alright?" murmured Sibella as they drove on past the gardens. "Lionel will surely take it out on me if you do."

"He won't know a damn thing. I won't even get a scratch on it," said Monty as he drove on. He felt better as they raced past the trees, and got out onto a road.

"He never lets me in this thing," said Sibella quietly after a while, "it's his precious toy, his car. He doesn't even like me getting too close to it."

"He's a bloody fool," cursed Monty, "If I had a motorcar like this, I'd make sure to have you in it all the time."

"He kissed me in this car, but then he refused to do anything else, in fear of ruining the leather," Sibella glanced at him, rolling her eyes. "He's so proud of this stupid piece of metal."

They were back in the garage. Monty stopped the car.

Sibella moved to get out, when Monty cupped her face, kissing her hard. Sibella's hand fell from the door handle.

"Monty- "but he kissed her again, more forcefully this time. His hands entangled in her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"He doesn't deserve you," Monty told her, breathless from the kiss. "He doesn't."

"Oh, Monty please, not this again," she tried to pull away from him, but he caught her hand.

Her fingers twitched in his grasp.

"If you were my wife, do you know what I would do?"

He didn't wait for her to answer.

"I would take you in this car every morning and every night. I would make love to you and damn the stupid leather and the seats." He moved a bit closer to her, his breath hot in her ear. Sibella was still, but her fingers flinched ever so slightly.

He kissed the back of her hand lovingly, and then her fingers. He then wrenched the wedding ring off her ring finger. It fell to the carpeted floor without a sound. Sibella didn't even notice.

"The- the servants- "she got out in a whisper.

"They won't come in unless you ask them to," Monty replied in a muffled voice as his lips grazed the skin of her neck.

"Our tea is waiting- "Sibella suddenly reached for the seat, her hand clenching it tightly.

"Let it get cold," Monty then pressed his lips to her neck. Sibella found herself closing her eyes despite herself, and sighing in pleasure.

"Monty?" She was already breathing heavy. Suddenly she wasn't as cold as she had been before.

"Yes, my love?"

She turned to face him, her features full of lust and love. Her eyes bore into his, and Monty could see that her fingers were already working on taking off her dress. The slip of her dress was off suddenly.

"Take me," she whispered in his ear, "Take me in this stupid, bloody car and fuck me like it's my last night in this world."

He pulled her onto him eagerly, and they fell into the back of the car, where there was more room.

Sibella unlaced her corset, pulling at the strings hungrily. She whipped them into the front of the car. They hit the window with a thud. Her corset, fur wrap, and her skirt were mixed in with Monty's clothes, including his suit and shoes. Soon there was nothing but a pile of clothes in the front of the car.

Sibella kissed him hard, as their hands intertwined. She placed Monty's hands on her breasts and kissed his neck hard, biting him every so often.

Monty suddenly grabbed her arms and forced her down, kissing her lips, then her throat, and lastly his lips traveling down to her stomach. Sibella let out a gasp of surprise. He kissed her inner thighs, moving upwards with every other kiss. He held her arms, and got pleasure every time he heard her sigh in ecstasy, or felt her hips arch up to meet his.

They fell into a rhythm in a short amount of time, with Monty holding her and Sibella gripping the seats with clenched hands. At one point, she slammed her hand against the glass after she had climaxed. The car was quiet expect for their heavy breaths.

He started to laugh at that. She looked up at him, breathing heavily, her hair a mess.

"What?" Her hand was still on the cool glass.

"You're going to leave a handprint on the glass," he replied in between him kissing her shoulder. He traveled up her arm to kiss the hand that laid trembling on the glass.

"I don't care. Let it leave a hand print…. It'll be a reminder for me of today… that we ruined the one special place Lionel would never expect me to ruin for him," she got out after a moment.

Monty smiled and kissed in between each of her fingers. Sibella let her head fall back as she sighed in pleasure.

"Shall we ruin it again, Mrs. Holland?" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, "You know I hate it." Her face turned into a pout. Monty nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Now, because you made me upset, I dare say that you'll have to make it up to me," Sibella countered as she moved her hand from the glass, and placed it on his chest.

He eyed her carefully.

"And how would you like me to make it up to you?" Although he felt like he already knew the answer.

Sibella smiled at him, a beautiful, real smile. Her eyes sparkled.

"Taste me," the words lingered on his lips after she had moved away from him. Monty felt himself shudder at the words.

Monty was only too eager for the chance, and Sibella willingly let him lower his head down in between her legs.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Monty murmured after they had finished another round. She laid in his arms as they sat up right in the seat.

"Mhm, you've told me that many times before, but I won't protest to hearing it again."

"You are," Monty insisted.

"You really think so?" she asked in a quiet murmur. She had one arm wrapped around his neck, the other on top of his arm that was encircled around her waist. She looked up at him, having to crane her neck to the left side to do so.

"Of course, I do." He kissed her lips, sliding his tongue in. He pressed Sibella closer to him. His hands started to move down from her waist to in between her legs. Sibella moaned softly and let her head rest on the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Monty…"

His fingers pressed into her gently, and Monty felt her whole body shudder against his.

She let out a few gasps of pleasure between those beautiful lips before Monty kissed them again. He soon switched from his fingers to his manhood, and soon after they both had climaxed, he laid there caressing her stomach.

He laid on his side, against the back of the seats, while she stretched out on the leather fully. He looked at her, in all her nakedness. Her golden curls shone against her pale skin. Her eyes looked like the color of the ocean, and he just wanted to keep drowning and drowning in them forever and ever.

He leaned over and kissed her. She reached out and took his hands in hers.

"I love you, Sibella," he murmured.

"I love you too, Monty," she replied.

He cuddled up to her, running his fingers through her hair gently.

"I gather you're not cold anymore," he said after a while. She laughed softly at that, and turned to grin up at him.

"No, I'm not cold anymore, Monty," she said with a smile.

"Good." He kissed her.

She pulled away after a moment. Something crossed her features.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head, her tresses shaking, "It's nothing."

He moved closer towards her and pulled her in tightly to his body. "Darling, what is it?"

She sighed. "It's just… I just wish I had married you instead."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I know."

"Lionel and I… we never do this… Never, Monty. We don't engage in intimacy because we don't have any. There's no warmth, no love… I really did believe I was in love with him."

"I know you did, but that's the problem when you confuse vanity, greed and lust with love. Greed disguises itself as love, but it's nothing more than yearning… and not the cardinal kind of yearning that we share."

Tears pricked at her eyes. "Oh, Monty," she sniffled. He cupped her chin.

"Hey, hey now, don't you cry," he said softly. "It's alright."

Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. Monty kissed every single one of them away.

"Even your tears taste lovely," he remarked and that made her laugh sadly.

"We should get back inside," she said at last. She moved to grab her clothes.

"Wait, please… not just yet, okay?" Monty begged her. Sibella looked at him, and then curled back into his embrace.

They spent the rest of the night like that, in the car, both of them asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
